


you know that's bullshit...don't you babe?

by emmalauren



Series: drabbles/fluff/prompts [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, inspired by abbey and gavin singing party favor, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalauren/pseuds/emmalauren
Summary: Dorcas Night is a Weird Sister, simply put. Nicholas Scratch, is a boy, made for the girls to torment. It's what they do. Isn't it?





	you know that's bullshit...don't you babe?

“Nicholas, that’s starting to get annoying.” Prudence’s sharp voice cut through Nick’s mind, thoughts bleeding into conscience in an instant. His eyes snapped to Prudence, whose lips were pursed in a non-amused pout.  
“Pray tell, Pru. What exactly about me do you find so annoying?” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in dramatic effect, instead choosing to lay it on thick if only to distract her.  
“Your eyes roaming so blatantly. Girls tend to find that slightly off-putting, Nick. Just a heads-up.” Nick opened his mouth to retort, but Prudence was faster than he ever could be. “Oh, I know, Nicky. You’re just bored because your mind can’t sate you without Sabrina here to visually molest. It’s only a measly week, Nick. She’ll be back before you know it. But in the meantime, keep your eyes to yourself. You never know what will happen if you don’t listen to what I say.” With a bat of her eyelashes, Prudence turned away, heels clicking against the stone floors, Agatha and Dorcas following behind her. Nick glanced up one last time to miss a flash of red hair turn the corner. 

“Nicholas! You’re doing it again.” Prudence snapped.  
“Prudence, leave him be. He’s not worth your time.” Dorcas soothed, shooting Nick a sharp look.  
“Oh, trust me, Prudence, I heeded your warning. Your sisters, however, are still very delectable.” Nick whispered, winking at Agatha and Dorcas, whose eyes widened imperceptibly before Zelda rapped her baton against her music stand harshly.  
“Ladies! Gentlemen! Class is not yet dismissed. Young witch and warlock minds may wander, but not in my classroom. From bar 13. Let us continue.” 

After-class time at the Academy of Unseen Arts was thrilling for Nick in the same way it was dull for Dorcas. Nick roamed the library, writing notes on Edward Spellman’s diaries and sketching pentagrams, while Dorcas lay on her bed, reading while Agatha helped Prudence apply cold cream to her finger waves before wrapping her head in a delicate scarf. “Nick is such a brat.” Prudence snapped suddenly, causing Dorcas to startle.  
“Oh, I don’t know Pru. He may be a pain, but he is cute.” Agatha remarked, fingers working deftly at Prudence’s hair.  
“Cuteness doesn’t forgive driving a spike through mine and Dorcas’ feet.” Prudence’s voice was sharp, loud in the space they sat in.  
“Pru, you have to let that go. I have long ago. Nicky doesn’t know any better. Besides, we’ve seen him naked. If we truly wanted to humiliate him, we could do it, but why? There’s a recent lack of boys at the Academy, and scare one, scare them all as they say. They all seem timid after the...incident with the Thirteen. Girls seem to frighten them. As it should be, I say. We are more powerful than they, and I definitely don’t mind some healthy fear, as long as it doesn’t interfere with what I like to do in my past time.” Dorcas drawled, turning on her back and stretching languidly before glancing at her sisters, who dissolved into light laughter, pealing like silver bells. 

Dinner at the Academy of Unseen Arts was even duller than after-class time, and the young witches and warlocks sat through it in a relative silence. The boys devoured their goat meat in record time, with barely a fang in sight, while the girls ate daintily, taking light glances at the boys as if to choose their next victim for the night. It wasn’t all nights that the girls (and boys) spent in strange beds, but the Academy had a plethora of rooms no one explored, and Father Blackwood and the teachers were normally too busy with their own dubious exploits to bother with the students after the witching hour. It had been on a night not dissimilar to this when the girls had been particularly hungry for some late-night activity, that Dorcas’ eye had settled on Nick. His crush on Sabrina had long since relaxed, and he had spent less time lusting over the weird sisters as he had forming an almost kinship with the tight-knit clan. Dorcas knew him well, and he knew her, but the witching hour did strange things to people, and when she had slipped out of bed that night, it was not an unwelcome surprise to wake up in his the next morning, well before Prudence had even noticed she was gone. Today was no different. Green eyes met brown unabashedly, long eyelashes moving in a way too patterned to be a coincidence. When Prudence huffed and downed a glass of witch brew before sweeping away from the long table, Agatha and Dorcas followed, with Nick’s eyes not far behind. 

The girls had their rituals, as well as the boys. Every night before the girls went to bed, they brushed their hair, rinsed underneath the waterfall in the corner of their room, and carefully placed red crystals on their left hands, circling the small objects with their right to purify their bodies and recharge their magic. It was more sentiment than actual rite, but it was a tradition. After that, they changed, black dresses of the day folded and put away before they dressed in their white lace and knelt before their beds. Prayer was unchanged except for festivals, and the Feast of Feasts was now a forbidden subject, as to soothe Prudence’s bruised ego. Dorcas’ hair burned like fire against her gown as she followed the words of the prayer with the slight boredom dedicated to the completion of a repetitive task. “O Mighty Dark Lord, by whom all things are set afire, thy power be the path, thy will be my desire. In hell, as it is on earth. Praise Satan. Amen.” Dorcas’ last words fought through a yawn, caught instantly by Prudence’s sensitive ear.  
“Sister Dorcas, are your prayers becoming a chore for you?” Prudence asked lightly, her words digging as she folded back her bedcovers with a practiced precision.  
“No, Sister Prudence. I didn’t sleep well last night. Batibat must be turning over in the Dark Lord’s domain. It’s nothing.” Dorcas knew her words were rushed, but she smiled lightly anyway, freckled legs flashing slightly against the bedcovers before folding beneath the linen.  
“Or maybe a boy?” Agatha’s voice was light, a giggle slicing through the dark afterward.  
“Oh, Dorcas wouldn’t do that. Not without sharing. Would you, D?” Prudence’s voice pressed onwards, so Dorcas simply turned and repeated.  
“Of course not. Just need some more beauty sleep. Goodnight, sisters.” 

The Academy of Unseen Arts was almost more welcoming at night. Candles illuminated the halls softly, the candescent light warm against the shadows moving through the hallways. As a child, this had always been Dorcas’ favorite time, but she had long since learned better. She always had to learn. She had no other choice. She and Nick had a designated spot - a secret bookcase in the library that Prudence had no idea existed. Behind was a room that they had decorated together - with mundane fairy lights, a large bed with a fluffy duvet and Nick’s paintings on the walls. It was glamored to anyone who might’ve accidentally stumbled upon it, but even without Nick, it was Dorcas’ favorite place in the entire Academy. She reached it quickly, careful to check around her before muttering a quick incantation and stepping through the door. Nick was already there, lounging on the bed, hair mussed. It brought a warm rush to somewhere behind Dorcas’ sternum. It was here that she had sung for the first time, just her and Nick’s guitar. It was here she had cried in Nick’s arms, while he had kissed her scars with warm lips.  
“Nicky.” She whispered.  
“Ames.” He responded, a sleepy look in his eyes.  
“You shouldn’t call me that.” She scolded lightly. “One day you’ll slip up and call me that in real life, and if Prudence finds out she’ll bury me in the Cain Pit just like she did Agatha.” Dorcas tried to laugh lightly.  
“Amelia Darkheart, don’t try and lie to me. You hate the name, Dorcas.” Nick’s eyes filled with laughter, watching the red-haired girl collapse half on top of him, her wavy tresses floating around them.  
“It was my great-grandmother’s name, Nicky, and appropriate when Prudence was pushing me that first day. I narrowly escaped a Harrowing, I’ll have you know, and I was definitely not strong enough to survive it then.” Amelia laughed lightly, attempting to brush it off.  
“Well, you are now.” Nick nudged her nose lightly with his thumb.  
“I don’t know. Nicky. I’ve never done anything on my own.”  
“Except for this, I hope.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.” His voice made it a challenge, but his eyes were warm. She kissed him on the cheek lightly, avoiding his lips with determination. They had determined early on that this relationship was about healing from the wounds of the witch world first, and they both knew they were nowhere near cured.  
“I’m tired, Nicky.” Her voice was small, and she curled up against him, body warm.  
“Me too, Ames.” His voice tickled her neck, and she smiled against him before drifting off to sleep. 

When she woke up, he was gone, only a small velvet box in the place of his head on the pillow. She rolled over, reaching for the box and pulling it to her. She opened it softly, smiling as she examined the contents. It was a small locket - small enough to be dismissed by Prudence, but beautiful none the less. She opened it with a click to read the engraving. 

to my amelia. my gift who keeps giving. 

And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i binged CAOS over the weekend and i am absolutely in love. i also love gavin and abbey and thought i'd dedicate this to a very underrated ship. this was very rushed and is not very long, but i wanted to get it done and move on so i would actually DO IT! i hope you like it. 
> 
> As always, I am @emma-laurennn on Tumblr so come find me with your thoughts, and all your opinions.


End file.
